


【迪托】愛情是一種嚴重的精神病

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bittersweet奧義, M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 夜神羅快夠別鬧, 巴托受, 斯摩卡大叔今天也是心很累, 是糖水也是刀片, 神經病也要談戀愛, 精神病院AU, 而且還是檸檬味
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 最近，卡文迪許每晚都見到鬼。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. 愛情是一種嚴重的精神病（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 另類現pa。不靈異，但詭異。  
> OOC有。半夜食用更有感。  
> 然而就連另一個宇宙和OOC都拯救不了巴托的口音（笑）

最近，卡文迪許 **每晚都見到鬼** 。

剛開始的時候，是每星期一次左右，後來變成了每隔一兩晚就會出現，最近，他每晚都見到。

吃完晚飯，他在房間裡來回踱步，又坐下來翻開殘舊的詩集，眼光不時飄向門上的玻璃窗。

九點多，熄燈之前，鬼會從那片窗探出四分一張臉，窺視著他。

鬼總是安靜地看他一會，然後，總是在被人發現之前就匆促地消失掉。

是一隻可愛的膽小鬼。

卡文迪許會坐在床上，緊盯著手裡的睡前讀物，裝作沒看見。

他很好奇那隻鬼長個什麼樣子，但他不知道對視會不會造成冒犯。對方都那麼鬼鬼祟祟了（畢竟是一隻鬼），他也就不好意思大刺刺地看過去。

他害怕刺激到對方，把鬼嚇著，之後它就不敢再來了。

高牆裡的日子很苦悶，他可是每天一吃完飯，就在默默地等待著鬼來探訪的。

通常得等一小時左右。

在那個小時裡，他的腦裡充斥著鬼東西，想著今天會不會有什麼不一樣。他已經很禮貌地沒回看了，鬼會不會終於儲夠了安全感，決定能夠進來晃個圈子呢？

期待著鬼不知道哪天會有怎樣的行動，他會開始坐立不安。

為什麼出現呢？

懷著什麼目的呢？

在看什麼呢？

或者在等待些什麼呢？

還是說，因為很寂寞，所以想跟同樣地寂寞的他做朋友？

更有可能的是，鬼被卡文迪許的美貌吸引到了，仰慕著暗戀著，卻又害怕被拒絕而不敢靠近，只好每天前來默默地注視。

畢竟，他就是因為如此傾國傾城地出眾，才會被軟禁在這裡不能出去。

晚上無人看管，下人會小心翼翼地依照吩咐，把他的手包上毛巾，再穩妥地綁在床頭，確保他不會逃走。

卡文迪許是不會逃的，他是個很顧全大局的王子，人們那麼激烈地愛著他，愛到家庭破碎妻離子散，愛到別國的公主都想與他聯婚而爭破了頭，利誘不行就威逼著要攻打……他再出去，國家都要覆亡了，他不會逃的。

就算把他趕出國外，他所到之處都必定會惹起紛爭。然後，各國為著爭奪完美得天下無雙的他，世界大戰也得掀起，處處家破人亡、生靈塗炭。

神啊，他本是一件美好的天賜恩典，卻演變成這般殘忍的事。

卡文迪許誇張地嘆了口氣。

對外的說法是他得了心病，要離開城市休養治療……但其實是捨不得殺他，才把他禁足在這裡吧？

他們甚至還找了個醫生間中為他「診治」，戲份交足。

但是再高明的醫生也無法幫視力正常的人治盲，因此他也算是得了個「不治之症」。

卡文迪許很合作，每天就畫一下畫、彈一下琴、看一下書，日子無無聊聊地度過。

然而，就算緊閉門窗，太陽的光芒也能夠從縫間洩漏，即使把卡文迪許丟到了這種鬼地方，他還是有本事把鬼都給迷倒。

晚上九點二十五分，卡文迪許將臉調至完美的精準角度，眼角不著聲色地觀察著門口，而鬼，悄悄地從窗邊探出了頭。

+.+.+.+.+

巴托洛米奧覺得自己快要瘋了。

神推鬼使著，他又回到這扇門前——這是唯一他沒法進去的地方。

他只能痛苦地從玻璃窗邊觀望著裡頭。

玻璃窗很髒，但他必須忍耐，要是玻璃突然變乾淨了會很可疑的，這樣就有人知道他偷偷來過了。

他站在牆邊的陰影裡，微微地彎著身，小心地與門身保持著一厘米的距離，右眼窺視著房裡的情況：

散落地上的顏料、隨意擺放在琴面的樂譜、拉開一半的餐椅上搭著毛巾、小書櫃裡高高低低雜亂無章的書脊，花瓶裡開盡的百合，在桌上掉下了暗黃的粉屑……

床上照樣坐著那個幽靈一樣的傢伙，淺色的頭髮、淺色的皮膚、白衫黑褲……今天也在看書。

是一本很殘舊的書，四天以來都是這本。他認得這暗紅色封面，到了第六天就會換成藍色封面的那本了，再來就輪到牛皮封面那本。

房間屬於這個人，他不應該打擾，而且他根本沒有能打開房門的鑰匙。

可是他很想進去。

他很想、很想進去。

自從發現了這個地方，他就忍不住間中偷走過來。

每星期變成每隔一兩天，現在他天天都來。

這個地方召喚著他，於是，即使良心責備著，他還是不得不來。

起初他總是變換著藉口，比如說正在尋找不知掉到哪裡的衣服鈕扣，或者他搞錯了要去的地方，或者他從這邊聽到了什麼奇怪的聲音…… 那是很不容易的，因為這個房間在西翼二樓的盡頭，遠離大廳和常用設施，「剛好路過」這種解釋並不成立。

後來，他發現了晚飯後、熄燈前之間的這個空檔。

那是一段很奇妙的時間，所有人都很放鬆，各自做著自己的事情，沒有人會注意他。

處理好廚房的碗碟、把洗碗盤和檯面也清理好（那通常得用上一個半小時），他會裝作要回去自己的房間，其實是繞著路走到這扇門前。

他試探著能夠不被發現的時間有多長，答案是半小時左右——從九點十五分到四十五分之間，有時會更久一點，有時會更短一些。

無論如何，九點四十五分是一個極限了，關燈前十五分鐘，會有人前來這個房間做點什麼。

而且，他還得先回到一樓、穿過整座院舍、走上另一邊的樓梯，才能回到自己在東翼二樓的房間，過程約需八分鐘。要在門禁前躺上床，最遲必須在九點四十五分前離去。

最好能再早個五至十分鐘，因為他睡前還要洗澡。

（雖說最近他為了這件事，常常洗到一半就沒燈了，算是練出了摸黑洗操的技能。）

或者找方法溜進去，再藏起來，躲個十幾二十分鐘？

桌下可能太明顯，他至少得藏在床下或衣櫃裡……除此之外，就好像沒有其他能藏起來的地方了。

啊，床下面不行，他能想像那裡一定非常恐怖，那麼就只剩下衣櫃了。

燈關了大家都要睡下的，沒有人會想到他還醒著，也沒有人會猜到他在這房間裡面。

巴托洛米奧有點孤僻，他不愛理人、別人也很少管他，不會有人對他檢查得像對這房間的傢伙一樣嚴謹。

以防萬一，他最多先回去把後備枕頭放在被單下裝個樣子再過來，這樣就是有人從他門前經過，拿著手提燈照進他門上的小窗口……不會的，誰會這麼無聊。

可是他要怎樣不驚動到房間裡面那傢伙呢？

那個人看起來挺無害的，但是，換作是自己，要是有誰突然闖進自己的房間躲進櫃裡，他大概也會忍不住大叫，把對方當成惡意的入侵者，再讓人抓起來？

被發現了的話要受罰的。

在「不應該躲進別人的衣櫃」之前，他根本就不應該進入這個房間，甚至現在也不應該站在這扇門前，亦不應該走進這條走廊。

可是……可是……

就只差這裡了。

要怎樣進去呢？他沒有鎖匙。可惡。

……會找到方法的，總會找到的，絕對有辦法的。

他掃視著找尋裡頭可能存在的另一種出入途徑，左看、右看、看一百次、一千次，他沒找到。

窗戶是有的，可是這是二樓，他也沒法從外面進去。

可以請裡面的人開門給他嗎？

對方做得到嗎？

他沒有惡意，他必須要進去，他會盡量不冒犯到對方的。

那個人可以安心地睡覺，他會盡量地安靜，盡量不打擾。

要怎樣跟對方說呢？

巴托洛米奧盯著那個淺色得像個透明幽靈的人，想知道他什麼時候能放下書，然後剛好想要打一打開門……做什麼都好，總之來開門就是了，然後他能回去忙自己的。

或者抬起頭來，發現門邊上的自己，對視後很平常地走過來 **打開門** ，問一句「有什麼事嗎？」這樣巴托洛米奧就能理直氣壯地說明來意，而對方會很順當地讓他進去躲一下衣櫃（期間他還可以順便整理衣櫃，他覺得裡面也一定很混亂），然後他們河水不犯井水地度過一個愉快的晚上——好吧，至少對巴托洛米奧來說會是個愉快的晚上，對方覺得怎樣他就不知道了，大概翌日醒來會很感激他的。

這個可憐人，長年累月生活在這狗窩般的亂葬崗地獄裡……他能想像這傢伙整個人生也是一團糟，腦內也多半是雜亂無章。

明明住在豪華的大房間裡，卻每一吋空間都髒得不對勁，這就是所謂的窮到只剩下錢了吧？真是個噁心的傢伙，究竟是怎樣安然無恙地活到現在呢？

不要緊，就當是順便拯救他好了。

他的主要目標是把這個令人作嘔的地方糾正過來，其他因為這件事而連帶產生的影響他並不在意。

反正通常都是些好事，比如說會收到對方感謝，或者杜絕了蟑螂蟻蟲的滋生機會，或者避免了對方不小心踩到雜物然後一頭撞牆死掉的悲劇，或者為身處垃圾環境裡漸漸演變成垃圾的人帶來救贖……怎樣都好，他並不在意。

要跟蹤著等下來開門的人看看他們把鎖匙藏在哪裡，或者看看是由誰保管著嗎？

但這樣他就來不及回房間洗澡了……

所以還是應該朝門裡的人喊話嗎？

巴托洛米奧瞄一眼門下方的通風百葉，那裡有點小他穿不過去，但聲音應該能好好地傳過去吧？

是說，這金屬百葉片還真是舖滿了灰塵……

玻璃窗在視線水平上會被發現，但這百葉應該不會有人留意吧？明天打點水過來擦一下好了。

巴托洛米奧從口袋裡掏出手錶看看，九點三十五分，他在樓梯上響起腳步聲前，靜靜地後退著離去。

+.+.+.+.+

門外有些什麼奇怪的聲音。

好像是一些物件的碰撞聲，間中還有點水聲。

卡文迪許等了等，他所期待的身影沒有出現，但是門後顯然有誰正在進行些什麼事情，他按捺不住走近。

從門上的玻璃看出去，走廊上並沒有人。

又一陣水聲，好像是洗滌的聲音。

有些什麼在門下方百葉通風口的狹縫間撩動。

原來是在視線的盲點嗎……

他蹲下來，困惑地俯視著一個突出的巾角，在第二排狹縫裡順著同一方向走了三次，每次之間隔著一點點水聲，然後跑到第三排重複著：一次、兩次、三——

卡文迪許伸手抓住了那個小小的白色三角。

「？！」

發現無法繼續移動的布塊頓一頓，不死心地再次掙扎了兩下，還是沒法逃脫。

「……」

巴托洛米奧無言地放手。

濕布就那樣卡在百葉中間吊著，他不知道怎麼辦。

「在做什麼呢？」

濕布說。

不，應該是……在百葉另一邊抓住了布角的人在說。

「……你……是房間裡那個人？」

「對，我是卡文迪許。」

「你是棵捲心菜唄？」

隔著門，他不肯定自己有沒有聽清楚。

不過他也知道有人名字叫布丁，所以這個人名字叫捲心菜也不出奇。

「是卡文迪許。」

「你連說個名詞都帶口音真是太奇怪了唄。」

對方再說一遍，巴托洛米奧還是聽到一樣的，他覺得應該是沒搞錯了。

是因為太難為情了，門牌才沒寫上名字吧。巴托洛米奧能想像，要是他名字是個洋蔥蘿蔔西生菜之類，他也不太想讓人知道。

不是每個人都像青椒伯伯那樣……呃，不對，說不定他就是因為受不了飯菜裡有青椒的日子都要被人取笑，才整天到晚都撞來撞去自尋短見？

「……你才是說話帶口音的那個吧。」

「那個，你可以放手嗎？這裡還沒好……」

抹布掉到地上，巴托洛米奧重新把它塞進第三行裡，重頭到尾擦過一次——因為剛剛的半次不算數——又放到三分一滿的水桶內，把那小角洗乾淨，然後繼續。

「你不認識我嗎？你是新來的吧。」

「也不算唄？但是我沒認識很多人，我跟大部份人都沒說過話。」

「那就是新來的意思吧。」

「是嗎……那就當是新來的好了。」

「新來的，你下次別在這時候來，這個時間我有另一個訪客的。」

卡文迪許懊惱地想到那隻害羞的鬼，今天也許是看到有其他人在，就不出現了。

「你騙鬼啊？我來很多天了唄，你這個時候才沒什麼訪客。」

對方的說話令卡文迪許有點驚訝。

「你就是那個鬼嗎？！」

這鬼不但有實體，還會說話，說話還帶口音，而且還在清潔他的房門。

他明白了，這個新來的僕人，因為職級太低所以什麼都不知道，工作時偶爾見到這房間的卡文迪許，便沉迷著每天都來偷看。

大概從外表就能看出兩人地位的差距了吧？因此一直不敢打擾，終於想出了這種迂迴曲折的方式來跟他搭上話來……

「什麼鬼？你才是鬼！你才怎麼看都像個幽靈唄！」

「放肆！你以為你在跟誰說話呢？我是王子，你不能這樣跟我說話。」

巴托洛米奧一愣，繼續清潔好最底排，再用另一塊布把百葉口和地上的水滴仔細擦乾。

「身為王子，你的房間也太亂了唄……可以讓我進來收拾嗎？」

他乘機不著痕跡地提出了要求。

「你可以進來啊。你先在外頭等著，侍從們等下會過來，我跟他們說說。」

「呃，不，我的意思是你能開門嗎？我不應該出現在這裡的唄，被發現要挨罵受罰……」

「這樣嗎……可惜了，我也沒法打開門呢。」

「喔……」

沒有鎖匙，也沒法從裡面開門。

巴托洛米奧疊好抹布，脫下膠手套掛在桶邊，又看看時間。

「那麼，再說吧。」

他要離開了。

卡文迪許站起來，只來得及看見對方抱著工具往樓梯口匆忙離去的背影。

那人跟自己的身高差不多，簡單樸素的白色長袖衣褲跟侍從的裝束不一樣，綠髮在後腦紮成短短的小辮子。

他突然發現自己忘了問對方的名字。

+.+.+.+.+

「木梯？」

斯摩卡趁著空檔溜出來，在平台花園裡抽煙透氣。

他叼著煙，皺著眉打量堅持站在室內、不肯走進平台範圍的巴托洛米奧。

這傢伙……是沒帶上室外鞋吧。斯摩卡想。

巴托洛米奧是其中一個輕度患者，不太會惹麻煩，除了被人故意招惹的情況外，鮮少與人發生衝突。比起其他有事沒事一哭二鬧三上吊，或者整天到處破壞、撩事鬥非的傢伙，職員們對他總是挺寬容的。

要是哪天剛好輪到自己洗廁所，而巴托洛米奧剛好路過，剛好對那裡提起了興致，那就很幸運了。

因為，巴托洛米奧「經過」的地方——就算是個廁所——通常都會乾淨得像王宮一樣閃閃發亮。（然後接下來一星期那個廁所多半會變得很受歡迎。）

暗地裡，大家已經擅自把巴托洛米奧當成半個員工了（而且還免費），給予的自由度也就很大，只要不是太過分的要求都會盡量滿足，甚至准許他每兩星期進去院長室和檔案庫打掃一次。

「剛剛太遠沒聽清楚，你是說要借木梯嗎？」

對方不肯走出來，斯摩卡只好朝門邊走近一點。

巴托洛米奧平時很少主動與人交談，大概因為斯摩卡是進院時帶他安排入住細節的人，讓他有種熟悉的安全感，所以有什麼事（比如抱怨其他病人的行為和職員偷懶，或者想借用額外的工具之類）他都只會找斯摩卡說。

「對，我夠不到天花板。」

「為什麼要夠到天花板？」

「燈泡和燈罩上的灰塵太厚了唄。」

「……要清潔嗎？」這次輪到燈泡了啊。

「塵太多會掉在頭上——是說我覺得已經掉下來一點……太嚴重了唄，必須立即處理的，這灰塵。」

「現在就要嗎？」

「晚上開了燈會燙手，這種事要趁白天做才對唄。」

「……你再等我幾分鐘。」

他手上的煙才抽到一半，他剛剛在想的事也還沒想完。

「到底是 **幾** 分鐘？」

「三四分鐘左右——」

「——究竟是三分鐘還是四分鐘？」

「……那就三分鐘吧。」

「好的唄。」

巴托洛米奧拿出手錶低頭盯著。

斯摩卡走回去坐在長凳上，思考著最恰當的請辭對白。

「剩下兩分鐘了唄。」

「嗯。」

雖然他覺得直接開口就好了，不……還是先問一下庫贊G5那邊能不能申請吧，不等等，這……這算靠關係走後門嗎？果然先從一般途徑遞上申請比較好吧？啊，不過這樣做又有什麼分別呢，反正調職信一定會經過庫贊——

「一分鐘了唄。」

「……嗯。」

——繼續留在這裡他都要瘋了。凱薩那貨今早又往交誼廳放氫氣，他腦裡仍充斥著滿廳病患驚叫嚎哭和亢奮狂笑和失控亂跑的混亂場面，還有自己尖聲細氣地咆哮時，達斯琪憋不住的恥笑……

「還有半分鐘。」

不計算日常這種，近幾個月也很多事，他找不到留在這裡的意義。

斯摩卡心力交瘁地嘆了口氣，站起來走到垃圾桶上捻熄煙頭。

「好了，走吧。」

「不行！！」

巴托洛米奧緊張地瞥了瞥想要回到室內的斯摩卡，張開手臂擋住入口。

「什麼不行，不是要拿木梯嗎你？」

「可是還剩十八秒唄！」

「可是老子都把煙捻熄了啊？！」

「十六、十五、十四、十三、十二——」

斯摩卡滿臉黑線，煩躁又無奈地站在門口乾等。

「九、八、七、六……」

而巴托洛米奧堵在那裡，一臉嚴肅地對著秒針數著。

「三、二、一。好，你 **可以進來了** 唄。」

這個那個都是十足的神經病。

……在下個月院長換人之前直接請辭好了。

+.+.+.+.+

那個綠髮的男僕已經連續三天沒出現。

卡文迪許不安地在房間裡走來走去，心急著想知道對方發生了什麼事——為什麼突然就不來呢？難道是去偷鎖匙被發現並抓起來了？還是覺得自己說沒法開門是騙人的？因為太困難進不來所以放棄了嗎？

他覺得對方沒那麼容易放棄的，畢竟之前喜歡他到每天都來打卡的地步，連利用洗擦房門來展開搭訕這種方法都使出來了……

_咔_ _！_

頭頂傳來什麼撞擊還是斷裂的聲響，卡文迪許抬頭，目光搜索著天花板。

_咔咔_ _、_ _啪嚓_ _！_

他順著聲響，望向牆角上靠近天花板的通風口。

「打不開嗎……」

裡頭的有個小小的聲音失望地咕嚕著。

卡文迪許露出了驚喜的眼神。

在裡面？！是怎樣進去的？！

「等等！！」

他把餐椅搬到角落裡，站上去伸手摸索著百葉窗的邊緣，又下去拿來一支油畫刮刀，沿著窗縫撬動，在框下找到了卡扣，扳開來，通風口便啪一聲掉下。

卡文迪許彎身把百葉丟到牆邊，起來便對上了距離超近的一抹血紅，忘了自己還站在椅子上，差點沒站穩。

「「啊！」」

伏在管道裡頭的人，也同時被窗口突然竄出的半張大臉嚇得驚叫著往後縮。

黑暗中，那雙眼睛像紅寶石一樣反射著詭異的光芒，加上突出嘴角的獠牙……卡文迪許定睛端詳著，心想這傢伙果然還是個鬼吧？

就算不是鬼也是隻什麼奇珍異獸吧？居然還怕人呢。真有趣。

他回到地面，餐椅挪開，也搬走旁邊的畫架和地上的畫具。

用被單把自己從頭到腳包得嚴實的巴托洛米奧，毛毛蟲般匐匍向前，從通風口裡探出頭來察看。

下面的地方都清空了，只站著兩手張開的卡文迪許。

「來吧。」

「……」

巴托洛米奧把手電筒遞給對方放下，趴在那裡躊躇著。

「……有點高……不，太高了唄，掉下去會很痛……」

「我會接住你的。」

「接不住怎麼辦？而且我不要被你碰到唄，你的手一定像你房間那樣很髒，全是細菌。」

「怎麼會呢？我是王子啊，我的手不會像下人那樣整天碰到髒東西，說不定比你還要乾淨。」

「……真的嗎？可是我昨晚只擦好了百葉窗裡面這邊，外面還沒擦，你剛剛有碰到外面了唄。」

卡文迪許看看自己雙手，跑去浴室用肥皂洗了洗，巴托洛米奧耐心地等待。

「你昨晚也在這裡面嗎？！」

「通風管裡污垢太多了唄，我花三天清潔了隔房到這邊的一小段……」

至於其他房間的通風管，他打算之後跟斯摩卡反映一下，這種龐大工程他一個人做不來。

風管這般藏污納垢，現在秋天沒開空調就算了，但之前夏天的時候他們每天都在呼吸怎樣的空氣呢？這樣每年下去，大家的氣管和肺部都要出問題的。

院舍使用中央空調，每層的走廊和各個房間都有通風口，由錯綜複雜的管道連接起來。巴托洛米奧借口清潔燈泡（雖然他是真心想把它們都擦乾淨，而且也真的有好好清潔），把長梯搬到最接近又看似無人使用的雜物房，爬進風管，每晚用半小時朝卡文迪許房間的方向打掃著過來。

「……最初超害怕的唄，這裡頭漆黑一片，也不知道有沒有老鼠，但西翼二樓沒有擺放食物的地方，我想應該還好……不過，這麼黑，看不清楚是不是已經擦乾淨了唄，我不放心，所以拿個被單隔一下……」

一旦下定了決心，就必須把事情完成，巴托洛米奧是這樣執著的人。

他想要進這個房間，就總會找到辦法進來的，就像最初也是千方百計地潛入院長室一樣，他有的是時間。

卡文迪許站在房中央，歪著頭想了想，把畫架和雜物再搬開一點，床褥拉到地上，推至通風口下方的位置墊好，把棉被、枕頭、坐墊什麼的都往上堆一堆。

「這樣就好了吧？」

再不下去待會就有人要進來了，他得在那之前就躲進衣櫃。巴托洛米奧瞥一瞥門口，又瞅著底下的床褥，吞了吞口水，雙手隔住布料捉緊了出口邊緣，緩緩探出上半身。

「來吧。」

蒼白的幽靈站在床褥邊，朝著牆上的鬼，微笑著，再次展開了雙臂。

「可以倒數三下嗎？」

「嗯，那麼倒數：三、二、一——」

巴托洛米奧縱身，一躍而下。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歡迎來到新世界精神病院www  
> （話說新世界那麼危險是因為只有最極品的神經病才會往那裡跑吧w）  
> 設定是幾十年前還沒有監控鏡頭的年代，請別糾結。
> 
> 看海賊盛宴裡巴托將整艘千陽號都清潔得閃閃發光，我想到德島篇之後，巴托整艘船在生死關頭，首要處理事項竟然是清理甲板上的香口糖，突然覺得，巴托你是有潔癖強迫症吧XDD  
> 而捲心菜根本就是人格分裂，一面是被愛妄想症自戀狂一面是變態殺人狂，同時也有點對完美主義的強迫人格障礙（只是這篇我沒加進去，篇幅已經太長了）什麼嘛你哪個人格都是個精神病嘛（。  
> 一、二號船長是OCPD & OCD雙人組w 真的不要緊嗎這大船團（笑）
> 
> 前前世世，他們或許在哪個平行世界裡就是個正式的神經病。
> 
> 農曆七月半夜凌晨寫著捲心菜視點的鬼故事開頭www  
> 柏拉圖說，愛情是一種嚴重的精神病，但這兩貨還沒談戀愛之前就已經是精神病（笑）


	2. 愛情是一種嚴重的精神病（中）

「沒錯，我愛你……」

床頭的暖燈混和著溫柔的月光，映照在有點泛黃的書頁，卡文迪許有意無意地拖長著尾音，視線飄向身旁的巴托洛米奧。

對方的半張臉埋在臂間，一副專心乖巧的樣子，卡文迪許知道他在期待下一章的插圖。

「『只是你一直都不曉得罷了，一切都是我的錯，說實在也不是什麼大不了的事，只是你不也和我一樣傻嗎』——」

見巴托洛米奧忍不住打了個呵欠，卡文迪許便合上了故事書。

「欸，不！先把那裡說完唄！那個花——」

「明天再從這段繼續吧，你太累了，得先回去睡，放心吧我記得停了在哪裡的。」

「可是……」

卡文迪許堅持，巴托洛米奧便就此作罷。

他很想知道接下來會怎樣，但卡文迪許不肯講下去，他又不敢徒手觸摸那本骯髒發黃的書，只好等到明天了。

反正明晚還要再來的。

對方把書放好，拿起枕邊的毛巾和布條。

「還記得要怎樣弄嗎？」

「大概？嗯 ……你還是再說一次唄？」

+.+.+.+.+

「——再往鐵架那裡繞兩圈，不，要交叉著繞，對，然後抓起開頭留著那一截，打個結……」

巴托洛米奧按照卡文迪許的指示擺弄著白色布條，把對方的手腕綁回床頭。

「要再綁鬆一點嗎？反正也是裝裝樣子而已唄。」

「不，這樣已經比平時要鬆了，謝謝。」

「不用謝啊……你又沒有要逃跑，這樣做本來就很不必要……」

他轉過身，踩著床頭櫃爬上窗框，坐在那裡抓緊了白色的繩索。

「那麼……我要走了唄。」

「嗯，小心點，別摔著了。」

窗口就在床邊，卡文迪許躺在床上，扭頭看著巴托洛米奧上下顛倒的身影。

「……別提這個啦，我還是滿害怕的唄……一想到從這裡摔下去，不死掉也——」

「但是想來想去，也只有這個方法最可行了啊？」

「也對啦……」

解決了著陸的問題後，兩人快手快腳地把物件恢復原位，裝回百葉窗的那一刻才意識到——巴托洛米奧變成跟卡文迪許一起被困在房間裡了。

通風口太高，沒有長梯根本爬不上去。

就算用椅子站高一點，就算尊貴的卡文迪許願意被當成人肉梯子般踩著爬（何況他不願意），通風管裡面太窄無法轉身，巴托洛米奧必須倒著爬回去，才能夠順利踩上另一個房間裡的木梯。

護理員離開後，巴托洛米奧從櫃裡走出來，幫卡文迪許鬆了綁。他一邊聽對方解釋著被這樣對待的原因，一邊利用小浴室裡的有限資源，盡可能地清潔整理著房間。

「你這種自戀的傢伙，浴室居然沒鏡子，太奇怪了唄。」

「沒辦法，我長得太好看，鏡子也承受不來會被美到碎裂，破鏡很不吉利的東西……」

「碎裂的是你的腦迴吧……」

兩人討論著他該怎樣離開，放棄了把人倒立著弄進通風口這種不可能任務，也否決了讓巴托洛米奧一直留下來的提議——「我很忙的唄！」他每天六點便起床梳洗、熨衣服，把自己的房間先擦一遍，七點就開始一天的工作了。

「要是我留下來陪著你無所事事，不消幾天，外頭就得髒成個屎坑了唄。」

後來，他們發現一樓的窗戶微微開著，於是在巴托洛米奧進行掃除的時間裡，卡文迪許用後備的枕套、床單、被袋，再加上對方帶來的那張被單，紮成了一條夠長垂降至下層窗外的粗繩索，每隔一段打個防手滑的繩結，好讓對方能穩抓住一點點往下爬。

布繩索的一端緊緊地繫在床腳，那裡能很好地用床頭櫃擋住，原本放在小餐桌上的花搬了過來，高大的花瓶和盛開的百合完美地遮掩著窗角的白色粗繩。

「哇，看上去很不錯嘛……這樣子就完全不會被察覺了唄！」

「嗯嗯！早上他們會來幫我鬆綁，到時候我趕緊把布繩拉回來、藏在床下面……」

他們坐在床邊商量著，眼裡閃著興奮的光芒，臉上掛著純真的笑容，活像兩個難得進行惡作劇的小孩子。

「小心別讓人發現了唄？」

「你也別忍不住跟別人提起啊。誰知道了你跟我攀談的事，都會妒忌著想把你整死的。」

「誇張……不過我不會說出去的唄，喏、打勾勾！」

巴托洛米奧伸出了用長袖子包覆著的手，卡文迪許意會著，用尾指勾住了那末端突起一小角。

於是他們約好了。這小秘密。

「對了……你想聽故事嗎？」

+.+.+.+.+

「啊，你沒事就太好了唄，我還膽心了一下呢。」

卡文迪許一愣。

雖然並不是頭一次收到來自對方的關心，但巴托洛米奧通常會採用較為婉轉的方式—— 「王子？你是灰塵國的王子嗎？（＝讓你住在這種滿是灰塵的地方真是太委屈了）」、「這櫃子是用來埋葬衣服的墳場吧（＝人長得好看就要多打扮才對！啊，是衣櫃太亂找不到要穿的嗎）」、「你簡直是個生活廢材唄（＝我來幫你吧）」——很少這樣直白地說出來。

但他暫時不能分神，專心地抓住巴托洛米奧雙臂，然後是身體，協助對方從窗外的爬進室內，小心翼翼地不碰到露出的皮膚。

卡文迪許熟練地把床頭櫃移回原位，而巴托洛米奧熟練地躲進衣櫃裡預留的空位。

等到情況安全了，兩人放鬆警惕，卡文迪許才不解詢問。

「剛才你說的是……有什麼事發生了嗎？」

「今天午飯時的事情，你不知道嗎？他們把西翼二樓整個封起來了唄，這麼勞師動眾我也是第一次見到，大家都擠在樓梯裡八卦……我討厭人擠人嘛，就站了在樓下，所以也不是很清楚唄……之後去問斯摩卡，他只是讓我『別多管閒事』——」

對方解開了他腕上的繩結讓他自行鬆綁，又把額外帶來的地板清潔劑和用具在桌上逐件排列好。

「誰？你的主管嗎？」

「類似吧……？有人說聽到慘叫聲，我還想問你是什麼事來著。」

也有人聽到了怪物的聲音、嗅到了血腥味、昨晚就占卜到本週會有命案之類，但是據巴托洛米奧所知，這裡的人都很愛瞎掰，說話誇張又矯情，看見壁虎都能吹噓到變恐龍，聽聽就好，不能作準。

「大概是我昏睡著那段時間發生的吧？這幾晚我可是跟你一起熬夜的啊，白天有點睏便睡了個午覺，起來連午飯都沒吃到……大概睡到下午三點左右吧？」

「那麼你剛好錯過了唄，不然你從小窗看出去就能見到他們到底在幹嘛……不過算了，反正你又沒事，這裡的人都很大驚小怪的唄。」

「原來是這樣，看守著我的人都去了處理臨時事故吧？所以才會在那種時間把我綁起來……我還以為是誰搞錯了。」

巴托洛米奧快速地檢視了一次房間，愉快地留意到書架、油畫用品、衣櫃大致上還是之前整理好的樣子。

雖然書本和顏料的排序有放錯，但是他對此人已經很滿意。

不像外頭那些整天到晚致力到處弄髒弄亂的神經病，卡文迪許享受著空間改善後的潔淨感，並且明顯地有配合著維持。

今晚主要把地板弄乾淨就好了。

「最近你也是每晚只睡了幾小時吧？不會累嗎？」

卡文迪許不解地問，對方積極而純熟地準備清潔的認真樣子看不出一點疲倦。

「會啊，我前兩天都熬不住睡了午覺唄，雖然都只睡半小時左右……怎麼說呢，比起想要睡覺的那種累，看到地方雜亂無章的不適感更加強烈唄，要是當天想要打掃的地方還沒好，我睡也睡不安穩唄。」

「明明還有其他負責清潔的人員，卻都沒有在好好工作呢，辛苦你了。我得跟這裡的負責人說說——」

「別說唄！你要怎樣解釋你知道外面的事情呢？他們會以為你有偷跑出去吧？」

「也是……」

卡文迪許照舊在唱片機上播放起古典音樂。

去掉了灰塵污物的機器和唱片，音質比以前好上很多，就算聲量不大也足夠清晰。當巴托洛米奧在的時候，他會放起對方喜歡的巴赫——那種工整有序的對位旋律，他想，如果對方是一首歌，大概就是那樣子了吧。

巴托洛米奧會定好當天必須完成的目標，而卡文迪許會坐在不造成阻礙的地方，說說自己的事，也好奇一下對方的事。

有時他們會聊起一些毫不相干的無聊話題，像為什麼鯨魚要假裝是魚、流星會掉到哪裡之類。

有時，他們不說話，卡文迪許安靜地對著專注手上工作的巴托洛米奧發呆。

嚴格而言，兩人這星期才彼此認識，相處起來卻像老朋友。

也許是個多月以來，這隔著門推疊起來的期待本身就形成了一種微妙的牽絆吧。

卡文迪許甚至不再糾正對方那些沒大沒小的言行。比起其他人的拘謹，巴托洛米奧的率真意外地讓他感到溫暖和舒適。

那是只有對著親近的人才有的態度。卡文迪許和巴托洛米奧，容許了彼此成為「親近的人」——成為了只存在於這大半夜幾小時裡的秘密朋友。

房間似乎已經清理乾淨，對方來見他的藉口快要用不上了，如果他不主動開口，巴托洛米奧就沒有再來陪他的理由了吧。

他明白對方是因為受聘工作才留在這裡，不能隨便說出非份之想，也不能被人發現走進王子房間的僭越行為。

「吶，巴托洛米奧，就算房間清潔好了，你也每晚過來陪陪我吧。你不來，我就搗亂房間逼你來收拾。」

真正的感情能讓兩個人跨越一切世俗的規條，卡文迪許只是從來沒想過自己也能擁有這種東西而已。

「欸？！別搗亂！什麼嘛這是威脅唄？你啊，不是說是個大人物嗎？覺得很悶就讓人放你出去走走吧？」

「大概是礙於我的身份，不想在人前把我用鐵鏈栓住，但不綁起來又怕我會逃跑吧。」

「可是你並沒有要逃啊？你就……先發個『逃跑就立馬變禿頭』之類的毒誓以表誠意唄……」

「…………」卡文迪許不吭聲。

「怎麼了，你要逃跑嗎？就算是也只不過會變禿頭而已唄，又沒有要死掉，嘿嘿。」

換著以前，他能夠毫不猶豫地肯定自己沒有離開的念頭，他的人生都已經結束了，連想要發個毒誓出去走走的動力都沒有。

可是，巴托洛米奧第一次在門上的窗邊好奇地探出頭來那天，他好像又活了過來。

或者說，是從那時才逐漸開始活著的：在白天那漫長的等待中。

「哼，本王子就是變成了禿頭，也是全世界最英俊的禿頭。」

「嘿哈哈哈，那……那就沒問題了唄？嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈……」

巴托洛米奧被腦內的禿頭卡文迪許逗得笑個不停，連擦地板的動作都無法繼續，然而卡文迪許對著這本應令他感到冒犯的笑臉，並沒有生氣，獨特的思考方式讓他心裡泛起了一陣感動。

「如果……有天我毁容了，你對我還會是一樣嗎？或者應該問，如果我不長這樣，你最初還會想盡辦法進來嗎？」

卡文迪許表情認真，讓對方暫時憋住了笑意。

「當然了唄，就算換了張臉，你還是你，這房間最初也還是那個亂糟糟的房間啊？完全沒分別的——呃，你怎麼了唄……沒事吧？」

「沒、沒事……」

雖然是自願被鎖在這裡，可是巴托洛米奧出現之前，他總是獨自一人，有點寂寞。

這深夜裡的短暫陪伴，儼然成了卡文迪許整天裡唯一值得期待的事。

巴托洛米奧不是因為他外表好看才來到了他身邊，而卡文迪許在還沒有見到對方之前，就已經喜歡上了。

現在他回想起伸手抱緊縱身而下的巴托洛米奧那個瞬間，他們隔著被單，靜靜地相擁著、對視著…… 卡文迪許覺得，他們是為了那一刻的相遇，才存在至今的。

要不是知道絕對會被討厭，他真想走過那剛擦好的地板，把人給強吻了。

「——『你有金色的頭髮。於是當你馴養了我，這將會是很好的一件事……那些金黃的小麥將使我想起你。而我將喜歡上風吹過麥田的聲音』……」

是日任務圓滿結束之後，音樂關掉，兩人坐在床邊，卡文迪許繼續給巴托洛米奧講昨晚未完的故事。

「狐狸不說話了，牠看了小王子很久，說：『請你馴養我吧！』」

書架上所有故事，卡文迪許都能倒背如流，巴托洛米奧卻未曾聽過。

為了得知接下來會變成怎樣，他會頑固地抵抗著睡意，要卡文迪許再多講一點點，也會研究著書上的插圖，問些問題。

「『比方說，假如你下午四點鐘來，從三點鐘開始我覺得幸福。時間愈接近，我愈覺得幸福。四點鐘一到，我早已坐立不安』——」

卡文迪許肯定巴托洛米奧跟自己一樣，每天期待著見面，見到面又不願意離開。

只是故事總要進入尾聲，這晚幾小時的相處總是要完結，而這最近已經有點涼意的深秋，終究，也是要結束的。

「冬天一到，夜裡就很冷了。」

凌晨，地板連床下底都一塵不染，巴托洛米奧臨走前再次把卡文迪許的手綁在床架上。

經過前幾天的練習，他現在不需要指導也能妥當地完成。

卡文迪許突然意識到巴托洛米奧好像總是穿著單薄的白色衣褲，不知道他有沒有更厚一點的衣服？

就算有，自己也不願意對方冒著寒冷的風雪，從外面走進來。先不說可能會染上風寒，萬一手凍僵了，爬繩索時掉下去……

不過，要是對方不進來，自己又出不去，這樣的話，不就很快無法再見了嗎？

「嗯，會很冷唄，禿頭的話——」「禿頭的話題已經夠了。」「噗，好吧。」

巴托洛米奧坐在窗框，彷彿下一秒就要拍動著透明的翅膀起飛離去。

月光為他和周圍覆上一層柔和的藍，窗邊花瓶裡，新的幾株百合溫柔地綻放著。

卡文迪許很好奇，陽光下，巴托洛米奧真正的髮色。

「晚安。」

要是能夠一直在一起就好了。

在某個遙遠的、溫暖的、沒有其他人的、不需要偷偷摸摸的——

只有他們知道的地方。

「晚安。」

那裡必須很乾淨，這樣巴托洛米奧就不用整天忙碌，他們會有很多時間彼此相愛，很多時間一起做很多事情……

就算沒有書，他也能告訴對方所有他知道的故事，沒有樂器也能為對方哼唱所有的歌，他們會很快樂的。

卡文迪許躺在床上，閉上眼，想起了從前騎馬奔過那大片草原的顏色，也想起了風吹過草原的聲音。

+.+.+.+.+

「等等！」

男人按住同事抽出鎖匙的手，對方朝門上的玻璃窗看去，裡頭沒有動靜。

「……這……要通知一下吧？」

「你去嗎？還是我去？」

「唉，我去吧……你自己小心點。」

兩人的其中一個轉身離去，餘下那個把手推餐車暫放在隔壁的儲物室內，回頭一看，單人床上大字型躺著的患者已不知所終。

他困惑地湊近，目光掃視著空無一人的房間，落在房內那扇打開的窗口上。

跳出去了嗎……

這星期早前就有一起自殺了，但房裡的人跟一般患者不同，先不說是贊助人的兒子，從殺人犯連牢都不用坐而是直接送來過著安樂日子這一點，就能看出權勢了。

糟糕，掉下去了嗎……

應該到樓下查看一下嗎？

他努力回想著訓練時背過的應對程序，一手抽出電擊棒拿好，另一手插進鑰匙轉動門把……

背後傳來了不知是誰的急促叫喊和腳步聲，但他來不及轉頭應聲。

因為門鎖打開的瞬間他就連人帶門被扯進去，躲在門邊的傢伙襲擊了他，與其蒼白外表完全不符的極大力氣輕鬆地一拳就把他放倒。昏迷前，他只來得及看見一張令人不寒而慄的恐怖笑臉，以及不知何時落入對方手中的防衛武器，高舉著，又落下。

——而那不過是三秒之間的事。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有沒有那麼多視野盲點啊？好歹裝兩塊鏡子？！（笑（<\--忍不住吐槽自己
> 
> 沒錯故事是小王子……其實最初並沒有參考任何東西，寫到一半剛巧有天拿起了這本書，突然想起了裡面的狐狸，駭然發現了這令人震驚的同步率（。  
> 結果還因此而低落了整天（謎（<-當年第一次看時就最喜歡狐狸的人（突然被虐到  
> 因為草綠色的頭髮而記起了草原的迪許......（哭起來（脆弱
> 
> 禿頭也不要緊啊，戴個假髮不就好了——咦等等，他本來就是假髮了嘛（夠（聲優梗  
> ……雖說其實在跟K太太說起假髮聲優梗之前就寫好了這裡（笑
> 
> 順帶一提，小人物大人物的合集並沒有坑，只是這篇寫到一半想先填填而已，請放心（<-並沒有人在擔心  
> 歡迎來「推倒會長巴托俱樂部」的Q群1130818109找我玩催我文www  
> 我今天也很努力地在碼文迪許（<-冷


	3. 愛情是一種嚴重的精神病（下）

「對……幸好戰國院長提早回去發現了，又不好碰他，結果才改成了在醫生接見室裡跟家屬交代事情那樣。」

達斯琪兩三下解決了手上的草莓牛奶。

「也算是歪打正着吧？家屬情緒很激動，還是那邊的隔音比較好……青椒老伯生前他的孫子就常常來探望……也難怪。」

斯摩卡皺眉。

「然後呢？他一直睡在院長室裡了嗎？」

「也沒睡多久吧？我剛才見到他在三樓擦扶手，院長他們那邊還沒完結呢……啊，我得先回去了，活動室還沒準備好，等下羅醫生出來要見第三組的。」

她禮貌地點了點頭，便要走出職員休息室，斯摩卡把人喊住。

「達斯琪，留意一下巴托洛米奧。」

那傢伙只願意跟斯摩卡熟絡，讓他有種莫名的責任感。

「欸？可是他看上去滿……『正常』的？」

斯摩卡把喝剩一點的咖啡倒掉，有點煩躁，也許是煙癮發作，也許是因為近來事故有點多。

「不，他不是隨便到處亂睡的人。」

平時他上早更的時候，總是七點正就能見到巴托洛米奧出現在大門附近了。

前兩天他剛好早更，卻沒見到，要到了早餐時間才會第一次見到那傢伙。

一般人的生活習慣尚且不會無故改變，何況是一旦認定了些什麼就堅持到底的巴托洛米奧：

沒湯匙不喝湯，炒飯裡挑出來的青豆蘿蔔和粟米要分別用三個碟子放，無論是桌椅排列還是物品推疊，不是三的倍數就會糾結到要把「多出來的」欄杆鋸走、把「多出來的」坐墊偷偷燒掉……

七點鐘要做的事改成九點後、睡了在沙發上而不是在床上，是不行的。

——在這裡待久了，他有時會不期然地循著神經病一樣的思考模式去看待事情。

那樣確實是比較有效，但也讓他間中自我懷疑是不是被傳染到。

「總之盯緊一點。」

據他所知，最近作息時間改變了的患者本來只有一個。

「還有，你等下見到夏奇，跟他說今晚凌晨的巡邏倒過來由西翼開始。」

斯摩卡希望自己的直覺出錯。

+.+.+.+.+

地方一旦進入了整潔的狀態，維持起來還是很方便快捷的，比起收拾一間亂糟糟的房間容易得多。

巴托洛米奧這兩天很快就完成了工作，多出來的時間，就跟卡文迪許聊聊天、聽故事，熬不住就回去。

「我視線不情願地離開你光芒，

站在原地動搖著，心智喪失……」

今夜，卡文迪許給他唸詩。

雖然他還是比較喜歡聽故事，但是對方似乎對此很熱衷，他不好意思在中間打斷。

「就像一個愚人直視太陽過久，

被耀眼炫光刺激至雙目失明。」

聲音抑揚頓挫，像一首沒有音符的催眠曲。

巴托洛米奧眼皮漸重，打算等對方唸完這段就提出回去睡覺。

這幾天卡文迪許好心方便服侍他的人，有了固定的午睡時間，晚上熬夜也全沒問題。然而巴托洛米奧總是很忙碌，每晚幾小時的睡眠根本不夠，才剛過午夜不久就開始熬不住了。

「而我日常猶如一個狹小房間……」

他明白卡文迪許很寂寞，自己也樂意來這裡陪他。

對方是這裡唯一努力配合著保持環境整潔的人，而且還會給巴托洛米奧講故事……

「無法確定長度的這段時間裡，

不透風的憂鬱將我重重包圍……」

可是，這睡意太難熬了，還有那個戴眼鏡的女護今天盯得他有點緊，巴托洛米奧懷疑她是不是察覺到些什麼，他都很小心了說……還是跟對方說說，隔天才來一次吧？

「周圍熟悉的事物似變得陌生。

我行走，停下，感受，聆聽，

直至習慣這片黑暗。」

卡文迪許偏頭看著累極入睡的巴托洛米奧，對方的肩膀隨著呼吸，平穩地微微起伏著，枕在臂上的半張側臉：筆直好看的鼻梁、嘴角的刃齒、乖巧安靜的睡相，無一不在勾引著卡文迪許觸碰。

因為愛整潔而不肯好好休息，又堅持著要來見他，把自己給累倒的巴托洛米奧……他覺得很可愛。

卡文迪許想先讓對方休息一下，等到時間差不多再把他叫醒讓他回去，便動手把人安置成較為舒適的姿勢，收進懷裡。

他小心拆掉對方後腦的小辮子，輕撫著撥鬆那一頭淺綠，聽到了像貓咪般從喉嚨發出的呼嚕聲，一停手又消失掉。

……原來是貓科嗎。卡文迪許輕笑。

巴托洛米奧無法接受親密的接觸，可是既然都睡著了沒知覺，卡文迪許覺得在把人叫醒之前放開就好。

他想擁抱對方很多次了。每一次，他都在想像巴托洛米奧的體溫、皮膚的觸感，現在終於……他甚至知道了對方的洗髮精帶著檸檬味。

一下下就好。

等他們離開這裡，去了那個很好的地方，他會幫巴托洛米奧慢慢克服所有恐懼的。

全世界都愛著卡文迪許，但是卡文迪許不需要全世界。

只要他能夠一直跟巴托洛米奧在一起，世界變成怎樣也沒所謂。

卡文迪許冒險著收緊了臂彎，在對方頭上細細撫摸著，自己也有點犯睏。

再一下下就好。他這樣想。

+.+.+.+.+

感到臉上一陣不對勁，巴托洛米奧迷糊著醒過來，側頭順著向上看，映入眼簾的是綁了在床頭的手。

他錯愕地動了動，發現那是自己的手。

耳邊傳來濕熱的觸感，他打了個冷戰，倏地發現卡文迪許覆在自己身上，舔咬著自己的耳殼。

「捲心菜？幹什麼唄？！放開……嗚……」

臉上耳上都是對方的唾液，令他感到很噁心，覺得整個人都不好了，他掙扎起來。

卡文迪許無視著抗議，發出了異於平常的低沉笑聲，繼續埋首在巴托洛米奧頸間和鎖骨啃交。

「不要！捲心菜別這樣……口、口水……沾上……不、好討厭……」

巴托洛米奧覺得自己肯定是太累不小心睡過去了，夢魘著無法醒來。

他著急地扭動著身體反抗，想把對方踢開，可是雙腿被對方兩手撐開著固定住，卡文迪許的力氣比想像中大很多，他沒法掙脫。

對方完全地壓了上來，擺動著胯部磨擦兩人的下體，巴托洛米奧被刺激著有了反應。

「嗯啊、啊！哈、捲、捲心……不…呃、啊哈……不要……」

原先沾上的唾液乾掉了，對方又弄了點新的上去，甚至舔上了嘴唇和嘴角的犬齒，極端的厭惡感混合著下身陌生的快感，巴托洛米奧陷入了混亂之中，驚惶失措地哭了起來。

「嗚…放開……不、別這樣…嗚嗯……要洗乾淨……嗚嗚快停……讓我…讓我擦掉……嗚啊、不要！啊！啊不——！！」

持續的強烈刺激下，巴托洛米奧被逼射了在衣服裡面，變得更為恐慌。

他所認識的捲心菜是很溫柔的，總是帶著暖水一樣的微笑，總是小小心心地不碰到他。

現在，這伏在他身上的人用相當恐怖的瘋狂眼神看著他，表情扭曲、笑容猙獰，雖然跟捲心菜一樣的披著淺色長髮也穿著同樣的衣服，但顯然並不是捲心菜。

「呃……呃啊、弄、弄髒…衣服……不行……不、不要……嗚、一團糟了……口水也…嚶……褲、褲子…不可以、不行的唄……嗚嗚好嘔心……要、要換掉…放開……」

長褲被粗暴扯下，那人用手指沾起他下腹的一片狼藉，強行撬開著他緊窒的後穴想要插進去——巴托洛米奧身心崩潰著，發出了歇斯底里的慘叫，更為激烈的掙扎把床頭鐵架拉扯得吱嘎作響，綁住手腕的白色布條染上了嫣紅。

那撕心裂肺的哭聲切割開對方的神經，彷彿觸及到裡頭一些什麼，讓他停下了原先的動作，雙手撐在床上，咬牙切齒著露出了痛苦的神情。

周圍逐漸吵鬧起來，但巴托洛米奧腦海以至耳裡充斥著嗡嗡聲，聽不見是誰正在大聲地說著些什麼，不斷湧出淚水的紅瞳無法對焦眼前的騷動，只是震驚地瞪著天花板，全身抽搐著發抖、呼吸紊亂而急促，四肢因為缺氧開始麻痺，視線模糊眼前發黑。

臂上一下剌痛、一陣冰涼，他繃緊的神經和肌肉漸漸放鬆，脫力地任由他人擺佈著。

煙草氣味傳入他遲鈍的嗅覺。

「沒事了」——他只聽懂了這句。

受傷的地方仍然疼痛著，但是身體和思緒都變得輕飄飄，他合上眼，迷迷糊糊地想：在這邊睡著的話，就能從另一邊醒過來了吧？

卡文迪許被按壓在地上，半醒著，頸側灼痛，朦朧間發現房裡多了許多人，其中一個把軟癱著的巴托洛米奧抱出門口。

——被發現了嗎？他們對巴托洛米奧怎麼了？對方會被懲罰嗎？

是他任性地把對方留下來的，他可以解釋的，他必須解釋，那不是巴托洛米奧的錯……

他著急地叫喊對方的名字，試圖掙開那些正在綁起自己手腳的傢伙。

「大膽！愚蠢的下人！竟敢對本王子如此無禮！！放開我！」他猛力甩開那按住左肩的手，又一肘撞向右邊的傢伙。「你們在幹嘛？！要將巴托洛米奧帶到哪裡！？喂！快給我回——」

頸邊一陣觸電的刺痛，卡文迪許又昏迷過去。

+.+.+.+.+

「停手吧，都擦紅了。」

羅走進醫療室，對著神經兮兮地站在洗手盆前，不斷用濕毛巾擦拭著一邊臉頸的巴托洛米奧，語氣平和地出言勸阻。

「放心，知道你很在意，特地加倍著清潔，你醒來之前已經徹底洗乾淨了。」

巴托洛米奧狐疑地扭頭凝視穿著一身白袍的羅。

「真的？」「真的。」

他不太喜歡這個新醫生，尤其不喜歡那陰險的表情和冷靜而無起伏的語氣，好像無時無刻都盤算著些什麼不好的事情，撲克臉上的黑框眼鏡後，隱藏著某種危險的東西，讓他感到不安。

「用了什麼洗？」巴托洛米奧不信任地微微瞇起眼睛。

羅舉目偏頭，摸了摸下巴的胡子。

「我記得是......植物性天然界面活性劑，先洗兩次去污，再用發酵乳酸消毒液全身擦了一遍，沒有用酒精，過度清潔會讓皮膚敏感。」

「喔......」

對方的目光仍然帶點懷疑，於是羅繼續說。

「你要看包裝和說明嗎？雖然他們把東西拿回宿舍那邊了……不騙你，連我都覺得清潔效果很不錯，也沒什麼會殘留的香精成份，真心推薦。我等下給你寫寫是哪個牌子——啊，要我回去拿給你看嗎？」

「欸？不、不用了唄……」

巴托洛米奧沒再追問下去，也放下了毛巾。

羅把對方從觀察病房帶回私人接見室裡，著他坐到單座沙發上，自己則回到書桌後的辦公椅，隨手翻動著桌上堆疊的檔案，瞥了一眼遲疑地站在旁邊的巴托洛米奧。

「今早用75%乙醇消毒過——」

「你在說謊吧？」

話音未落，羅已經兩步走向掛牆急救箱，純熟地拿出了一瓶100毫升的75%乙醇，啪地放了在巴托洛米奧面前。

「儘管用，別客氣，我很多。」

對方盯著那瓶酒精，又端詳著一臉無聊地整理桌面的羅，終於坐了下去……沙發的邊緣。屁股那裡還是有點痛，但他還是坐姿筆直地盡量減少與人造皮的接觸面。

羅的嘴角不著痕跡地微微上揚。

他確實是吹的，他從頭到尾都是吹的——是有人幫他清洗過，但大概只用肥皂洗了遍吧？用的是什麼肥皂他也不清楚，沙發則是上星期還是大前天有人來抹過一次。

「卡文迪許的房間，你是怎樣進去的？」

「什麼迪許？」巴托洛米奧迷惘地反問。

「那個房間裡的人，就是卡文迪許。你為什麼會在裡面？那房間的位置，沒可能是順道經過的——是他喚你過去的嗎？」

「是嗎……我還以為他叫捲心菜來著……」

巴托洛米奧垂下眼，不慣地把過長的瀏海往後撥，沒綁好的頭髮鬆散著亂翹，像一隻被馴養的綠毛獅子，又或者心知做了錯事卻還在努力裝死的家貓。

「你沒有回答我的問題。」

「房間很髒，我進去清潔而已。」

「哦，最初是為什麼會走到那裡的？」

「我知道這是不對的唄，可是裡面一開始真是很亂七八糟——」

「我問這些不是要責怪你，如果你肯合作回答，報告交上去之後說不定也沒什麼人會責怪你。我們再來一次：最初是你自己犯規走了去禁區，還是他做了些什麼……比如說你聽到什麼奇怪的聲音，然後被引過去了？」

巴托洛米奧有點錯愕地抬頭瞪著羅。

他被給予了推卸責任的選項，分不清對方究竟是在誘導還是測試他。

是因為他受到了過分的對待所以在偏袒他嗎？這新來的醫生其實是個有同情心的好人？在給他開脫的機會嗎？反正捲心菜是王子不會受罰？ 是那樣的意思嗎？

羅雙手枕在桌上，上半身前傾，定定地看著他。

「巴托洛米奧，在患者當中你是『好』的那批。老實說，這件事裡你是受害者，我是很想幫你的……前提是你讓我幫忙。」

對方一副認真誠懇的樣子，但是巴托洛米奧還是覺得哪裡不對勁——是那個眼神，剛剛有那麼一瞬間，對方溫和的表情上出現了一種注視獵物的眼神，他腦內閃過紀錄片裡見過的響尾蛇畫面——也許是他看錯了。

他猶豫著，緊張又不安地撫平著衣擺上的皺紋。

最初的確是自己先犯規闖入禁區，他很清楚那是不對的……

會被怎樣懲罰呢？會像關起艾斯一樣把他關進小黑房嗎？他很怕小黑房的，裡面那麼黑一定沒人打掃過，絕對又髒又臭又有蟑螂，蟑螂出現了他還看不見沒法躲避，灰塵和蜘蛛網也沒法不碰到……

捲心菜本來就被關了起來，把已經關了起來的人再關起來根本沒分別吧？本來是那種大房間的話，最多只是換個小房間而已？不會被關小黑房？畢竟是個王子……

「……那個……捲心菜也是好人，他……平時不是那樣子的唄……是不是你們晚餐給錯了些什麼奇怪的東西……」

可是，又總覺得不能順著這個響尾蛇傢伙引導的方向走，只好左顧右盼著扯開話題。

「你怎知道卡文迪許平時是什麼樣子？這麼說昨晚不是第一次了，你常常都去嗎？持續多久了？」

啊，不好，這聽上去好像反而更糟糕了。

「沒、沒很久……」

他支吾著，心想對著這人撒謊比起騙過斯摩卡也難太多。

沒能得到正面回答，羅便好整以暇地陪著一起離題。

「職員在床下找到了用後備床單做的粗繩索，猜想你是從樓下爬上去的。不過，我記得那種東西每人的房間應該只有一套，理論上不夠長垂到一樓……說起來，通風口的牆邊有點刮痕，雖然細微到不好發現，而且那種高度一般沒可能夠得著……咦？可是，上星期你不是在長梯清潔走廊燈？ 」

巴托洛米奧打了個寒噤。這傢伙是什麼？福爾摩斯嗎？！

「從通風口把多一條床單運進去，裝回百葉後用窗口走出房間，再回去把之前在另一個房間拆下的百葉也裝回去，那麼之後就能直接從窗口進入，長梯還回去也沒關係。挺有創意啊，我給打個八點五分。如果是那樣，第一次偷走進去就已經上星期的事了……啊，別擔心，我沒有把以上的想法跟誰說過。」

彷彿看穿了巴托洛米奧，羅微笑著補上一句。

「夜裡，卡文迪許都是被綁起來的，依照剛才那樣想的話，整件事從頭到尾都是你自己作死呢？還把攻擊性甚高的危險患者鬆綁了，真是相當嚴重的事態，院方知道了恐怕……」

羅知道這件事必定有卡文迪許的份兒，畢竟一樓窗外不可能長期垂著條床單而沒人發現，但是他故意忽略這點，欲言又止地觀察著眼神飄忽的巴托洛米奧不知所措地又捏皺又撫平著衣擺，在對方能承受的壓力範圍邊緣徘徊。

「即使你一向很守規矩沒錯，但是這種情況，恐怕最低限度也要關一星期黑房——」

「不不不別把我關那裡！！捲心菜不危險的唄！他 **本來** 不是——」

「他 **本來就是** 那樣的。你自以為有多了解他呢？那傢伙是個變態殺人犯，因為某些原因沒有被判死刑才關了在這裡——」

「……因為他是個王子嗎？」

「他只是個罪犯，滿口謊言——」

「所以他不是王子嗎？」

「總之他說的話你一個標點都不要信。一旦相信了那傢伙，下場……你見識過了。要不是當晚剛好改了巡邏路線，你現在已經是一具屍體，而卡文迪許這個禍害已經逃出來危害大家的性命……」

巴托洛米奧低頭沉默，看起來很難過。

因為羅說得好像「捲心菜」從來都不存在，只是個引他上勾的餌。

那樣的話，真是太讓人傷心了。

「現在，告訴我：明明對你來說是兩三下就清理好的房間，根本用不上一週，為什麼清潔完還要繼續去呢？是因為卡文迪許說了些什麼嗎？」

巴托洛米奧緩緩抬起頭。

眼框有點紅。

+.+.+.+.+

卡文迪許醒來，鎮靜劑讓他疲倦和口乾，他半坐著，身後墊著枕頭，垂下的雙手又被綁回床頭的鐵架上。

白布條帶著些許斑駁的粉紅，他動了動，卻不覺得痛，心想也許是被什麼給弄髒了。

巴托洛米奧見到要生氣的。

想到最後一次見到對方的情況，不太清楚距離現在已經多少天了。他有點擔心巴托洛米奧之後有沒有被罰，或者被怎樣對待了。兩人身份差了這麼遠，要是那些蠢到家的下人把事情誤會成有僕人對主子進行冒犯、把對方毒打一遍然後趕走，那該怎麼辦呢？

他總是感到頭昏腦脹，看護說他生病了，要打針吃藥吊鹽水，不能隨便下床走動。

手腳一直被綁住，他沒機會把床下的繩索放出窗外，這樣就算巴托洛米奧沒被趕走，也沒法進來了……

卡文迪許一直盯著房門上的玻璃窗，每次有人靠近他都會想是不是巴托洛米奧找到機會偷偷來探望他了，但每次都只是前來換藥的下人。

會不會是遭到什麼嚴厲的懲罰，被打怕了，所以不敢再來看自己呢？

他虛弱地閉上眼，覺得自己一定是生了很嚴重的病，因為他清醒的時間愈來愈少了。

會不會就這樣死掉呢？死掉了巴托洛米奧會知道嗎？

對方這麼愛他，會很傷心吧？會哭嗎？

卡文迪許也很傷心，他想念巴托洛米奧了。一邊想念，一邊感受著自己緩慢地死去。

——在死掉之前，是不是再也見不上了呢？

+.+.+.+.+

巴托洛米奧聽話地不再靠近通往卡文迪許房間的走廊。

日復一日，他從自己所在的房間開始，把院舍所有看得見和看不見的地方清潔得一塵不染——除了卡文迪許的房間。

可是閃閃發光的地板一有人走過又留下了鞋印，擦好的門把馬上就會沾上了誰的指紋，洗好的衣服晾乾途中已經被塵埃黏上，順著同一方向整理好的坐墊轉個頭又被搗亂，他來來回回、顧此失彼，總是處於一種緊張兮兮的瀕臨崩潰的狀態。

反覆地擦拭著窗框邊上的雲石。

怎樣都還是很髒。

這個污穢又噁心的世界。

怎麼糾正過來下一秒都會變回原來的垃圾模樣。

他好累，他怎樣做都不夠好，到處都還是亂糟糟的。

不像卡文迪許的房間，整理好之後他改天回去查看還是同一個樣子……對方會好好地依照著巴托洛米奧的吩咐，順序把書和顏料放回去、配合著把椅子整齊收好、兩三天換一次床單等，他只需要處理物品上的些許塵埃和掉在地上的頭髮。

雖然根據醫生所說，那只是裝出來騙他好感的。

斯摩卡小心地走近。

自上次的事以來，巴托洛米奧的急劇地惡化，一週下來，連飯都不吃了，聽說也沒有在好好睡覺。

這樣折騰著，身體和精神自然漸漸繃緊得像一根隨時都要斷裂的弦，開始不時出現攻擊性，比如發現剛排好的桌椅被誰不小心撞歪，他就會像頭惡犬一樣衝過去對人吼聲大罵，甚至拿東西擲人。當事者不說，有時連圍觀者都會被嚇到失控——這種起哄般的連鎖反應才是最讓人頭痛的。

因此斯摩卡不得不把他劃入觀察名單，再不改善就要把他隔離了。

「已經很夠了，先吃飯。」

巴托洛米奧極為專注地擦拭著雲石條的角落，沒聽到斯摩卡的說話，也完全沒有注意到有人站了在旁邊。

他覺得那裡還不夠乾淨，雖然他很累了，已經不想繼續了，但是他沒法停止。

斯摩卡的手懸在半空，他不想觸碰對方，巴托洛米奧討厭被觸碰，可能會被刺激到。

「巴托洛米奧……」

他只好一手搶過那塊抹布。

對方嚇得跳了一下，警戒地後向縮開。

「吃飯了。」

他本打算今早請辭的。

然而，昨天應該寄出的轉職申請，依舊躺在抽屜裡。

斯摩卡看著戰戰兢兢地後退著跑走的巴托洛米奧。

這貨出了事，卻連一個能夠聯絡的親人都沒有。

想起來，根本誰都沒來探訪過他。

該死的。

+.+.+.+.+

半夜凌晨，巴托洛米奧躺在床上，呆望著天花板，失眠。

他坐了起來，穿好鞋子，走上了西翼的二樓，站了在樓梯口。

空盪盪的走廊盡頭，隱約地迴響著一種非人類的嘶喊聲。

巴托洛米奧曾經在那裡認識了一個叫卡文迪許的傢伙，起初他還以為對方叫做捲心菜。

——淺色的頭髮、淺色的皮膚、白衫黑褲，像個飄在半空的透明幽靈。

那個人搬開了畫架，把床褥拖到地上。

那個人張開雙手，笑容溫柔、眼神堅定，緊緊地接住了落下的巴托洛米奧，低頭看著他時，眼裡透露著一種得到了寶物的激動。

「我一直在想，你到底叫什麼名字……」

卡文迪許是一個寂寞又自信的王室貴族。

為了國家的和平，犧性著被困在那裡，再也不能走到外面去。

被關起來等死——巴托洛米奧理解出這種意思。

『滿口謊言。』

都是假的嗎？

『是個變態殺人犯。』『有直接殺掉的，也有先姦後殺的……』『最後，連弟弟也一併殺死了。』

巴托洛米奧走了一兩步，又停下。

他還記得舌頭貼住臉頰舔向耳邊、留下口水的噁心感覺，對方猙獰至極的笑聲，體液黏糊在衣服裡頭的恐怖，全身上下都無法躲避令人反感的觸碰，還有被手指撬開刮傷的痛。

這記憶是真實的。他非常肯定。

光是稍微回想起來就讓他嚇得有點發抖。

可是，那樣安靜地微笑著的卡文迪許，跟自己一起苦惱著研究該怎樣偷偷進出房間的卡文迪許，認真地聽著自己碎碎唸的卡文迪許，每次自己離開時都露出寂寞與不捨的卡文迪許，在夜燈和月光下唸著好聽故事的卡文迪許……

『你一個標點都不要信。』

全部都是假的嗎？

是計劃好要傷害巴托洛米奧並逃跑，鋪墊著引他上釣的餌嗎？

彷彿在回應著他，門後又傳來了可怕的低沉吼叫。

不，那樣的話，為什麼不在第一晚就殺掉他然後溜走呢？

卡文迪許張開眼睛，目光又飄向了門口。

四周昏暗，門外也很黑，他有種一廂情願的幻覺，覺得巴托洛米奧就躲在那窗邊角落裡，像以前一樣，窺視著他。

鬼鬼祟祟的，自以為沒有被發現……

他牽出一抹苦澀的笑。

「巴托洛米奧……」

有可能嗎？

「沒事就好了……你一直沒有來，我很擔心……怎麼問他們都不肯說……我真怕他們對你怎樣了……」

已經很多很多天了。

「我很想念你的，沒有忘掉……可是我生了重病，似乎快要死了……頭總是很痛……」

他無時無刻地、漫無止境地等待著——

「對不起……手腳都被綁著……沒法把繩索拋出去……不對，本來就不應該讓你繼續來的……對不起……」

——他的愛人。那個愛他的人。

「或者……應該在還有機會逃脫時，就一起離開這裡的……我們能找個……只屬於我們的地方……我能看看……你的頭髮跟草原一樣顏色嗎……你雙眼像黃昏般橘紅嗎……」

凌晨三點左右，西翼二樓那條走廊就會靜下來。

巴托洛米奧躲在陰影裡，小心地與門身保持著距離。

「這樣一點點地死去很辛苦，你又不在……我自己一個在這裡……孤獨地……總是在睡覺……做著可怕的惡夢……」

這個地方召喚著他，於是，神推鬼使著，他又回到這扇門前。

「醒著的時間很短……可能下一次……就不會再醒來了吧……」

他從門上的玻璃窗探出四分一張臉，窺視著那個房裡的人。

「我已經很累了……但是……好想見你……」

他會在門下那通風百葉旁邊，抱膝坐在一塊乾淨的布上，安靜地聽著裡頭沙啞的獨白。感受著同等的疲累。

「死去之前……還想再見一次……」

四點鐘打後，會有人前來這個房間做點什麼。他要在那之前離去的。

他昨天、大前天、以及再早兩天也來過了，所以知道。

然而，巴托洛米奧坐在那裡，與出現在走廊盡頭的羅對視。

+.+.+.+.+

「我和你，在本質上是一樣的。」

「每天做一點點，即使沒法馬上讓世界完全變乾淨，總有一天，人們會認同理解的。只要大家配合，漸漸，漸漸，世界就能維持著原有的、有條不紊的、美好的樣子。」

羅手拿著針筒，做好了注射前的準備。

「沒錯，這個人是應該要死的，就像這地方其他的罪人一樣。但是，不能讓他在家族財勢的保護下舒適地死去，也不能讓他便宜地迅速從痛苦中解脫。他必須在絕望中面對罪孽深重的凶殘自我，緩慢地，以一種最真實的狀態死去。」

他眼角斜視著巴托洛米奧藏在身後的那隻手。

「這樣不但為世界解決了隱患，他也得以贖罪，大家也能從他死亡的模樣，記住他曾經犯下的過錯、虐殺的靈魂……相信我，這才是對所有人來說最理想的做法——所以很抱歉，不能讓你的報復念頭破壞我的計劃。」

巴托洛米奧站在床邊，手執利刃，與羅對峙著。

「剛才……他所說的是真的嗎？ 我那樣對待你了嗎？」

藥效漸退，而羅仍未在點滴瓶裡打進新的一針，卡文迪許的意識恢復至能夠聽懂方才那醫生所說的好些部分，也沒錯過巴托洛米奧背對著自己的點頭。

「無法原諒……就算完全沒有那段的記憶，就算如他所說是我體內那隻凶殘禽獸的作為，我也無法原諒……巴托洛米奧，你恨我嗎？我居然那樣地傷害了你……殺死我吧……讓我和我體內的邪惡一起死在你的手裡……」

「我不是來報復的唄。」巴托洛米奧輕輕地說。

幾天以來，他在自我質疑與失去重要東西的迷惘與悲傷之間，以及對於幻想與現實的疲憊感與厭惡與絕望之間，來回遊走。

然後，在黎明之前，凌晨三點至四點這個冰冷的小時裡，在那扇門後的沉默守候裡，他找到了屬於他的真相。

卡文迪許並不是羅所說的充滿著假裝和欺騙。

無論是凶殘那一面，還是帶著溫柔微笑的捲心菜，都是真實的。

即使被做了那樣過分的事，即使捲心菜只是那個人的一半，巴托洛米奧喜歡捲心菜的心情卻是真實而完整的，捲心菜對他的感情也是真實而完整。

他很想念捲心菜，帶來了對方想要的東西，想要陪伴著對方——在死亡降臨前的短暫時間裡。

本來，僅此而已。

沒想到捲心菜並不是生病，羅對他下藥也並不是在進行治療。

那想要從痛苦中解脫的死亡意願頓時沒了根據。

「……可我是啊。」

羅看巴托洛米奧頑固地不肯走開， 只好把針劑先穩妥地擱在木桌上。

「我最重要的人被殘忍而冷血地殺死了，兇手卻因為世界的腐敗而逍遙快活著。我把那傢伙解決之後，開始了現在的工作……只要所有罪惡——不論窮富強弱——都得到該有的報應，悲劇就會減少了。放心吧卡文迪許，你很快就會死的，我並不是在治療你，只是在治療世界。巴托洛米奧，你能理解我的，把刀交出來。」

巴托洛米奧敵視著逐步走近的羅猶如戒備著一尾滑行前進的毒蛇。

他沒有、也不明白、也不想理解羅的野心。

每天所做的事，都是因為不得不那樣做而已，他知道世界不會因為他而改變。

他只是剛好活了在這片讓他沒法忍受的亂七八糟之中。

剛好沒有家人、剛好沒有朋友、剛好連被喜歡的人觸碰都無法接受。

可以的話，他也想像其他人一樣恣意地對髒亂視而不見，想要快樂地無知地自由地生活，擁有一般人擁有的幸福和煩惱。

可是無論是他還是捲心菜，都沒法擁有那些東西，只是因為他們剛好是他們。

「我跟你，是兩回事。」

他手心冒汗，卻仍緊抓著那柄從廚房偷來的刀，眼睛都不敢眨一下。

「是嗎……」

羅一臉婉惜，但巴托洛米奧無法從對方緊盯著自己的眼裡感受到婉惜應有的溫度。

他下意識想要逃離，後腿卻已經碰上窗前的矮櫃，沒有退路。

「小心點，窗邊很危險的……」

「巴托洛米奧！！！」

卡文迪許一直暗暗使力，卻始終連一隻手都沒法掙脫，在羅手刀劈向巴托洛米奧的𣊬間大喊出來，床頭的鐵架被扯得彎曲，發出了吱嘎聲。

巴托洛米奧用手擋下羅的攻擊，腕痛得像要裂開，利刀脫落，一下跌坐在床頭櫃上，花瓶傾倒著卡在一旁，百合自破裂的瓶口掉出窗外。

羅捏住巴托洛米奧的頸脖，對方的驚恐眼神與嗚咽，可能出於對直接接觸的厭惡，也可能是出於半身露出窗外的恐懼，怎樣都好，他並不在意。

「聽好，我不會對你怎樣的，你先睡睡——」

鐵枝哐當一聲斷開，卡文迪許怒吼著抓住那身白袍往後扯，羅一時失衡，差點被甩在地，而巴托洛米奧亦被扯回室內，一邊乾咳著喘息，一邊看準對方倉促回頭向桌上的針筒伸手之際，舉起花瓶朝那幾步以內的後腦擲了過去。

+.+.+.+.+

「噓……別看了……」

卡文迪許拆下手腳上的布條，把昏迷的羅綁了在桌邊，又拿來被子蓋在巴托洛米奧的頭上身上，後者仍然驚魂未定，坐在地上顫抖著，口裡唸著要快點清理摔破的花瓶碎片和水漬。

他隔著被子抱住巴托洛米奧，像他們初次見面時一樣，用身體擋著那一室狼藉。

兩人呆坐了一會。

直至卡文迪許打破了沉默：

「吶，你知道嗎？我在第一次見到你之前，就已經喜歡上你了。

——沒錯，我愛你，只是你一直都不曉得罷了，一切都是我的錯……」

巴托洛米奧縮在白色被團裡，側頭枕在卡文迪許肩上，卷著被子回抱住對方。

「知道你九點多會來，我從八點就開始期待，時間愈近，我就愈幸福，到了九點鐘，我早已坐立不安……而且，因為你，我記起了草原的顏色，也記起了風吹過草原的聲音……」

說到一半，卡文迪許已經止不住眼淚，抱著他那團的被子裡傳來了悶悶的聲音。

「別哭啦……我都知道的唄，我沒有要走……決定好陪著你了唄，哪裡都不去。」

「我知道你也愛著我……以前，我總是想跟你一起離開，可是現在……這依附在我體內的怪獸隨時都會傷害你，就是這扇房門敞開著，我們也不能在一起了……我終於明白，他們是在害怕那怪物，又捨不得殺我，這玉石俱焚的決心只能由我——」

「你要死了嗎？」

巴托洛米奧不善辭令，不知道可以怎樣修飾這提問。

「這樣想吧……就像那個來自遙遠星球的王子一樣，我也只是從這個把我和怪物捆綁在一起的軀殼中得到解放而已。」

「然後你要去哪裡？像他那樣在其他星球上旅行嗎？」

「也許……當我擺脫了那個怪物，我要去尋找那個只屬於我們的地方：很乾淨、很暖和，沒有其他人打擾我們的地方。找到後我會回來帶你去那裡，我們可以每天一起看日落，我還會給你講很多故事……」

卡文迪許帶著離別的悲傷，緊緊抱住對方。

「不過，沒有了這身體，我到時候看起來真的要像個幽靈了，你別嚇跑喔，我會很傷心的。」

巴托洛米奧坐直身子，看著卡文迪許的眼神有點遲疑。

「要是你走太久沒回來，我沒等到你就死掉飄了上天空，不知道要去哪個星球找你，那不就太糟糕了唄？我很累了，不想自己一個留在這裡，我們還是一起走吧……我先死掉，然後你跟怪物一起出來的時候，就趕緊拉著我飛走——沒有身體我就不怕細菌了唄，你可以隨便碰我沒關係——我們一起去找你說的那個地方。」

他們沖了個熱水澡，在浴缸裡放好了水。

肥皂和水都是清潔用的東西，淋浴間裡，卡文迪許被容許了直接摟抱甚至撫摸巴托洛米奧的身體。

「你死掉之後，就用不著身體了，那麼，在你死去的時候，我可以吻你嗎？我很想跟你接吻。」

巴托洛米奧歪著頭想了想，覺得對方倒也不無道理。

「好吧。」

兩人擠擁在浴缸裡，相視而坐，卡文迪許拿起了洗乾淨的鋼刃。

「哪個比較不痛？」巴托洛米奧不安地問。

「都痛，但是脖子會比較快。」

「捲心菜，你果然殺過很多人嗎？」

「不，我只殺死過自己而已，當時就很害怕，所以選擇了比較快的方式。」

「失敗了嗎？」對方顯得有點不解。

「成功了，雖然是很痛。」「原來你已經死過一次，那就放心交給你了唄。」

他們額頭相抵著，巴托洛米奧閉了上眼，而刀鋒，輕輕對準著他的右頸動脈。

卡文迪許的吻伴隨著極為尖銳的劇痛，溫熱的血液從痛源沙沙噴出——先是巴托洛米奧的，然後是他自己。

失去意識的巴托洛米奧，倒進失去意識的卡文迪許懷裡。

兩人相擁著，在那片逐漸加深的血紅中，丟棄了舊殼，丟棄了這個無處容身的世界。

找尋著，屬於他們的地方。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.十四行詩是米蕾(Edna St. Vincent Millay) 的When I too long have looked upon your face，同樣是自譯。本來是要找莎翁來串門子畢竟捲心菜是英國人（咦）可是莎翁矯情到我無法ry 我從小就覺得羅密歐與茱麗葉根本是喜劇（。
> 
> 2\. 寫到最後整個很低落，但同時也有種HE的錯覺，真是包著刀片餡的湯圓，還帶著清潔劑的檸檬味。小王子梗take 2虐到我哭出來，今天也沒給自己活路Orz
> 
> 3\. 羅寫作羅讀作ライト（等等（謎））……有OOC的話很抱歉，我還是很喜歡羅的。裡設定是，病院裡幾個月來的命案，都是羅新入職後才發生的，全部出自他手筆，死亡醫生在進來之前就已經鎖定了目標、做好了功課，只會追擊逃過一般程序審判定罪的「壞人」，完事就走人這樣（雖然寫得不清不楚（因為字數已經太過
> 
> 4\. 羅最重要的人是柯拉松沒錯，原仇人當然是明哥（什麼叫當然
> 
> 5\. 斯摩卡的轉職申請終於能寄出，祝新職愉快，G5究竟是什麼我不知道別問www 受到滝波タイキ影響，他在我心裡已經毫無懸念地成為了巴托的兄長角色（笑）羅格鎮真是太棒，我好愛軟萌正太巴托和臉兇心軟大哥哥斯摩卡（心）
> 
> 6\. Evil twin梗，變態殺人狂魔是捲心菜的孿生弟弟（不是須王環（喂）），把罪名嫁禍給精神病患哥哥後最終被殺掉，但捲心菜一直以為自己有兩個，殺掉弟弟只是殺了死邪惡的自己。因為外表一樣，人證指控、物證偽造，加上弒弟陰影造成的人格分裂，捲心菜成了背負著弟弟靈魂的完美替死鬼。
> 
> 7\. 裡設定：捲心菜的房間並沒有鏡子或任何光滑反射面。最初忘了加上，後來在第二章裡加進去了，我碼文碼到腦細胞不夠用了請見諒。
> 
> 8\. 請別吐槽巴托為什麼會知道福爾摩斯，就當是我忍不住吐槽羅好了（夠
> 
> 9\. 捲心菜的靈魂一飄出來，就衝了向抓住舊身體頭毛等待著的巴托靈魂，很可愛的軟綿綿的乾淨的兩隻一起愉快地飛走了w 兩人的星球大概也是很很很小的那種，能一天看十幾次日落（心）巴托每早起來都要去檢查一下有沒有巴歐巴樹苗要清理w 還常常誤拔捲心菜新種下的玫瑰苗，然後一臉無辜地抱怨著"看起來就很像嘛"ry


End file.
